Mario Kart Burst
A racing game by . Gameplay It is confirmed that locally, up to 4 players will be able to participate. Online, up to 12 players. *Grand Prix *VS. *Time Trial *Battle *Mission Playable Characters It is confirmed that four characters from each weight class will be default, while there are nine others (10 Heavy Weights) that must be unlocked, thereby leading up to 40 playable characters in all. The default characters have been confirmed first. There will be a * to indicate that the driver is a newcomer to the Mario Kart series. 338px-Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario Lightweight PeachyBaby.png|Baby Peach Lightweight NewKoopa.png|Koopa Troopa Lightweight NSMBWiiUToad.png|Toad Lightweight MarioCrossedArms.png|Mario Middleweight LuigiNose.png|Luigi Middleweight PeachMP8Official.png|Peach Middleweight MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi Middleweight WarioGoodQual.png|Wario Heavyweight 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi Heavyweight DK DKCR.PNG|Donkey Kong Heavyweight Bowser222.png|Bowser Heavyweight Unlockable Characters BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Lightweight BabyDaisy.jpg|Baby Daisy Lightweight BabyDK.png|Baby DK* Lightweight MP7 Toadette.png|Toadette Lightweight Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Lightweight 270px-Baby_Rosalina-MK8.png|Baby Rosalina Lightweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Rosalina ShyGuyCTTT_artwork.png|Shy Guy Lightweight KirbyWiiNew.png|Kirby* Lightweight pikachu_digital_art___pokemon_by_dark_omni-d5wotdb.png|Pikachu* Lightweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pikachu Daisy.png|Daisy Middleweight 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Middleweight DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong Middleweight BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. Middleweight MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Middleweight 300px-Pink_Gold_Peach.png|Pink Gold Peach Middleweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Gold_Peach KRtDL_Meta_Knight.png|Meta Knight* Middleweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight Black Mage.png|Black Mage* Middleweight 25032.png|Shulk Middleweight Funky Konga.png|Funky Kong Heavyweight King K. Rool.png|King K. Rool* Heavyweight PrincessRosalina.png|Rosalina Heavyweight Super mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Piranha Heavyweight 157px-KRtDL Dedede.png|King Dedede* Heavyweight 250px-King_Boo_Artwork_MSS.png|King Boo Heavyweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/King_Boo 15.Queen_Bee.png|Honey Queen Heavyweight|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Honey_Queen SantaClausCN.jpg|Santa Claus* Heavyweight 250XX.png|R.O.B. Heavyweight 250px-Dry_Bowser_Artwork.png|Dry Bowser Heavyweight Miis are also playable, but their weight depends on the size of the Mii. Unlocking Criteria *'Baby Luigi:' Unlock 10 Expert Ghosts Data *'Baby Daisy:' Get a 1-Star Rank on all 50cc Nitro Grand Prix Cups *'Baby DK:' Win Star Cup 100˚cc *'Toadette:' Get a 1-Star Rank on all 150cc Nitro Grand Prix Cups *'Dry Bones:' Get a 1-Star Rank on all 100cc Retro Grand Prix Cups *'Kirby:' Have a file of Kirby's Return to Dreamland saved on your Wii, Unlock 30 Expert Ghosts Data * Pikachu: 'Have a file of PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure,http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/PokéPark_Wii:_Pikachu%27s_Adventure Win a Grand Prix on Mirror Mode as Kirby * '''Baby Rosalina: '''Win Banana Cup 150˚cc * '''Shy Guy: '''Win Special Cup 50˚cc *'Daisy: 'Win Special Cup 150˚cc *'Birdo: Win Lighting Cup 150˚cc *'Diddy Kong:' Unlock all Expert Ghosts Data *'Bowser Jr.:' Win Lightning Cup 150˚cc Mirror Mode *'Metal Mario:' Get a 1-Star Rank on all 100cc Nitro Grand Prix Cups * Meta Knight: 'Win a Grand Prix as Kirby and one as King Dedede, Win Castle Cup 150˚cc Mirror Mode *'Black Mage: Have a file of Mario Sports Mix saved on your Wii, Unlock 20 Expert Ghosts Data * Pink Gold Peach: 'Win Mushroom Cup 150˚cc *'Funky Kong: Get a 1-Star Rank on all 150cc Mirror Mode Retro Grand Prix Cups *'Shulk: '''Have a file of Xenoblade Chronicleshttp://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Xenoblade_Chronicles saved on the Wii, Play for 72 Hours *'King K. Rool:' Play 310 Time Trials, Win a 150˚cc Grand Prix as Diddy Kong *'Rosalina:' A file of ''Super Mario Galaxy on Wii,Get a 1 Star Rank on all 50cc Retro Grand Prix Cups *'Petey Piranha:' Win Special Cup 150˚cc Mirror Mode *'King Dedede:' Clear the Coin Runners *'Santa Claus:' Get a 1-Star Rank on all 150cc Mirror Mode Nitro Grand Prix Cups for December or Win 250 Grand Prix Gold Trophies * King Boo: '''Win Lighting Cup 100˚cc * '''Queen Bee: '''Win Berry Cup 150˚cc, * '''R.O.B.: '''Have a saved file of Super Smash Bros Brawlsupersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl with R.O.B. unlocked saved to Wii, Clear Mission Mode * '''Dry Bowser: Get a 1-Star Rank on all 150cc Retro Grand Prix Cups *'Mii:' Win Special Cup 100˚cc Tracks It is confirmed there will be five nitro cups and five retro cups. Ghost Data Battle Courses Kart Parts *A star (*) means the vehicle changes color depending on the driver. *Two stars (**) means the vehicle changes color for different female characters. *Three stars (***) means the vehicle changes color for different male characters. *Four stars (****) means the vehicle changes color depending if you are Yoshi or Birdo. Items Green Shell.jpg|Green Shell Red Shell.jpg|Red Shell SuperMushroom.png|Mushroom FireFlower.png|Fire Flower BananaPeel.png|Banana Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Winged Shell MKwii Fakebox.jpg|Fake Item Box MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|3 Green Shells MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|3 Red Shells MKwii TripleBanana.jpg|3 Bananas MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|3 Mushrooms Star.PNG|Star Stand-omb.png|Bob-Omb Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Assist LumaSMWWii.png|Co-Star Luma POW.jpg|POW Block BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill GoldenShellSME.png|Golden Shell Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo Trivia *It is confirmed that there will be at least one character from another series in each weight. *This is the first time in Mario Kart history that a holiday icon is playable. *For /Beta Elements/, click on the link. *There are also missions, like in Mario Kart DS. Gallery This artwork was not used in previous Mario Kart games. Walu_MKB.png|Waluigi in the B Dasher. Yoshi_Burst.png|Yoshi in the Turbo Yoshi. Toadette_MKB.png|Toadette in the Quacker. Kirby_MKB.png|Kirby using the Ice Flower. birdomkb.png|Birdo in the Birthday Girl. diddyburst.png|Diddy and his Bolt Buggy dedeburst.png|King Dedede with his Egg 1 References Category:Wii Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Kart (series)